


Our World

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: It is five years after the car accident that killed their parents and the Romanov siblings are celebrating Thanksgiving. Anya and Dimitry have a new house so they volunteer to host Thanksgiving.





	Our World

Anya looked at the calendar and it was getting closer and closer to Thanksgiving. Ever since her parents passed Anya had taken it upon herself to make sure that her family stayed together on Thanksgiving. Their parents would always make sure to have the family together no matter how busy everyone got, Thanksgiving was a time for family and spending the day together as a family. Anya offered to host it this year as her sister Olga did it last year. This year she had a new boyfriend, and this would be the first holiday that they would share together, and honestly, she could not hold her excitement any longer. Dima would help, but this year Anya wanted to do most of the planning herself, it was her way of saying that she did this for her family and she hoped they would enjoy it. 

“Dima, we need to get started on planning the Thanksgiving soon. I know that my sisters and brother will help and bring things, but we need to get our house ready.” She is 19 and he was 21, the two of them had met because of her older sister Maria. Anastasia loved him, and he loved her so it worked out perfectly for the two of them. Both of them were going to be busy with school, so the earlier they could start planning the better in her opinion. 

“Oh, I could not agree with you more Anya! I think that we should start now because before we know it, your siblings will be here for Thanksgiving morning.” He smiled he loved that she was so excited to do this for her siblings. Anya was a planner and he loved her for being this way, although in his opinion, she could go with the flow a little bit more. He was not going to mention this now because he didn’t want their first fight to be over this but in the back of his mind, this is what he was thinking. The two of them could discuss more tonight if he knew his girlfriend she had her mind abuzz with the menu, seating charts, music, decorations and everything else that went into the planning of a dinner. “We can discuss any thoughts that you have tonight. Have a good day Anya.”

“I honestly can’t wait till Thanksgiving morning and for my siblings to be here.” Sure, her sisters and brother lived close by, but everyone was busy and had their own things that they never really hung out anymore. All of them being in the same room would be the best because it would like when they were kids. 

“It will be so much fun I already am so excited.” Dimitry nodded he was so excited that the Romanov family was going to be with the two of them for Thanksgiving. “I’m out for the day. Have a good day!!!” Dimitry said as he was on his way out of the house. 

“I’m out as well have a good day!!!!” She smiled and gave him a kiss. 

******  
Maria was getting ready for the day with her brother already at school. When they’re parents had the accident that ended their lives all of the siblings stepped up, they all lived in the same city so their younger brother spent time at the homes of the four older sisters. The last few days were fun with her brother be made her feel young again as he was a teenager. Today was going to be the day that she started prepping for Thanksgiving because she needed the extra time for all the desserts she was going to make. She didn’t want to wait until the week of Thanksgiving because she was busy with classes and the rest of the things she was doing in her life. 

List of Desserts to bring  
Chocolate Chip Cookies  
Pumpkin Pie  
Apple Pie  
Pecan Pie  
Sugar Cookies

Yes, this was a lot of desserts for a group of 6, but this way people would have some to take home, and Anya and Dimitry would be able to keep some as well. With her list in hand today she was going to make a list of the different ingredients she would need. 

To: Maria  
From: Anya

Good Morning! Did Alexei get to school okay?

Maria’s phone buzzed and she knew it had to be one of her sisters because this was the kind of thing they did, they all made sure that Alexei had made sure that nothing happened that morning. 

To: Anya  
From: Maria

As far as I know yes, he did get to school okay.

Maria liked that her sisters checked in but she wished that it was they would pester her and her brother a little less. She knew it was out of the goodness of their hearts, but one could only take so much of the hovering going on in her life. Maria was sure that her brother had the same sorts of feelings, and that he knew the way his sisters cared was good but the way they went about it wasn’t the best. 

To: Maria  
From: Anya

Great thanks for telling me. I’ll see you later?

To: Anya  
From: Maria 

Yes! I’ll meet you after classes for lunch?

Maria liked the alone time with Anya because it was a way to talk about what was going on in their lives without their older sisters, who probably had good intentions, but they were overbearing at times. 

To: Maria  
From: Anya  
Ok! I’ll see you then

Living in the same city as her siblings definitely had its advantages. 

****  
At 12:30 P.M. Anya made her way to the cafe that she and Maria went to just the two of them. It was this hole in the wall, but that was what the two of them like about it, the place was charming and that was the part of it. Seeing as it was prime lunch time she went to get a table, they would probably be here for about an hour, that way they would not need to rush. Anya had things to talk about with her sister face to face, like how happy she was that Dima was now in her life and the fact that she loved her sister for introducing the two of them. 

Within 5 mins of Anya being at the table, her sister had come, and Anya smiled at her sister as she walked in. 

“Hi! Have you been waiting long? I got kind of blindsided by Tatiana on the way out of class. Sister problems am I right?” Maria giggled because she knew wholeheartedly that Anya could relate to what she was saying. 

“I got here about 5 mins ago. Was she okay or did she just want to do the personal kind of talking that you and I don’t like?” Anya knew that Tatiana was one of the more touchy-feely types, which is why she was going to become a psychologist. 

“ Oh, it was the personal kind of talking that you and I don’t like. Anyway, how are things going with you and Dimitry?” Maria was trying to move away from the subject of Tatiana as quickly as possible, and she could tell that Anya felt the same way. 

“It’s funny how she always seems to corner you for that type of talking isn’t it?” Anya thought and then looked around for a moment, her sister could be here and could have heard her say that. “Oh! That’s why I wanted to meet you for lunch today, I am so happy with him and I wanted to thank you for introducing the two of us.” Anya smiled and nodded at her sister she was happy that her sister had asked about she and Dima were doing. “How about you Maria? How are things going for you?” Anya was not sure if her sister wanted to talk or not, and it would be fine if she didn’t want to talk. 

“Oh, it is I could not agree more.” Maria also looked around just to make sure that Tatiana was not in the room right now, if she was she would feel so bad about what she said. “Good! I am so glad that you two are so happy and that you two get along so well.” If she was being honest, she was happy that her sister had found love, and she wanted that kind of love in her life. “I am doing well, the bakery is going to keep me on even after I graduate and can do full-time hours. They think that I should apply to other places, but at least I know that I can use them as a back up if I need.” 

Anastasia listened as her sister spoke. “I truly do think that you’re capable of more. I feel like you belong in a restaurant making desserts. Who knows, maybe you could even apply for a job here at the cafe?” Anya was one for being honest and bold, she said what she thought and she loved being honest with people. 

Maria nodded the restaurant or cafe world would be better for her, but she didn't know if she could put herself out there enough. The fact that her sister believed in her gave her a sense that she should go for it. “I hope that I can put myself out there enough for a job like that.” She smiled. 

“I really hope that you do Maria! I think that something like this could be fantastic for you at this time.” Anya knew that her sister didn’t put herself out there all that much, and this was her way of helping build her sister's confidence. 

“I just noticed the time, we should get going. Thanks for this, I find that it has been very helpful for me!” Maria said as she was getting up from the table. 

“Bye! I should be going as well but I’m glad that I was able to help you a bit.” 

*******  
Later that night in their apartment Olga was going to comfort Tatiana about talking to her sisters about personal things in public. What was the plan, she felt as though she needed to scold her sister, the public was not the place to discuss issues of a private matter. She was trying to think of what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. 

“Hi,” Tatiana said as she made the apartment they shared. She was not sure if Olga knew about her conversation with Maria that day or not. If she did Tatiana was ready for the lecture that would come, it would be long most likely. It wasn’t like Olga would tell her something that she had not heard a million times before, over and over as a matter of fact, but she was in a good mood tonight. 

“Oh, hello Tatiana” Olga greeted her sister as she entered their apartment her tone cold and distant. She was tired of having this conversation with her sister, but it seemed like she wasn’t getting it. 

“You know, don’t you? You know that I basically cornered Maria on campus and we had one of those conversations that you all don’t like having in public?” Tatiana didn’t understand what the big deal was, but this was a very big deal to her sisters. 

“Yes, I got a call from a very upset Maria asking why you would do something like this, and I didn’t have an answer for her. I understand that you’re sensitive and want to help us no matter what, but maybe ease up a bit in public?” Olga hoped that she was making sense here. 

“You tell me this sort of thing all of the time, and I feel that one day it will click for me, but I just want to make sure that I help you all if you need help when I see you all.” She looked at her sister, all that she was doing was trying to help because of the fact that she had a love for her sisters, and wanted to help them no matter where they are at the time. 

Olga looked at her sister, “I hope that one day it does as well. I mean you could be doing worse things, but I feel that taking it easy is best for now.” How was it Tatiana seemed to be getting it now she wasn’t sure, but she was so happy that her sister seemed to see where she was coming from. 

“I understand where you’re coming from. I didn’t want to make her upset or anything I just wanted to know that she was doing okay, and help if there was something wrong.” She would say that it was the future psychologist in her, but really it was just a sister wanting to make sure that her sisters were doing okay.

“I get that but I feel like in public is not the best place to have those kinds of conversations.” The look that she was giving said that she was serious and that her sister really should take note of this. 

“You’re right in public is not the best place to have conversations of that kind.” Tatiana nodded making sure that her sister understood what she was saying. 

The rest of the night was filled with dinner and casual conversations. These were the style of nights that made her the happiest because she liked having time with her sister but not having it be tense for the two of them. 

*****  
Thanksgiving had arrived and Anya couldn’t be more excited to share the day with her siblings. The preparations had been done and the cooking was about to start, she had put a lot of effort into this, but it was only so that her family could have a great day and not have to worry about anything. 

“Happy Thanksgiving morning Anya!” Dimitry said as he made his way into the kitchen, he might not be as excited as she was, but he was still looking forward to spending the day with the Romanov siblings. 

“Happy Thanksgiving morning Dimitry my love. I am happy that my siblings will be joining us today.” She looked at him, she knew that he would say that something was wrong if he didn’t want to spend the day with her siblings. In some ways, they were his siblings as well or they were going to be one day. Anya was sure that if something was wrong that he was going to say something, but she thought that the best way to find out would be to ask the question and find out. “Hey, Dima it’s okay that my siblings are coming over today right?” The look on her face was questioning and her tone was anxious. 

“I am happy that you’re siblings will be here to spend the day with us as well Anastasia my darling.” Dimitry thought for a moment, Anya seemed like she was anxious about what he was going to say. Even if it wasn’t okay with him he was willing to do what he needed to do, after all, they would be his family one day as well if things were going the way that he hoped they were going. “ I am fine that you’re siblings are coming today someday they will be my siblings as well if things are going as well as I hope they’re going with the two of us.” He grinned wondering what she was going to say next. 

“I am so happy to hear you say that Dimitry.” Anastasia grinned back at him, things were going very well for the two of them, and she didn’t want anything that could end up being rocky and causing confusion for the two of them. “Oh, things are going very well for both of us as a couple I would say. I couldn’t be happier with the way that things are going.” 

Dimitry grinned back at Anya, her words could not make him more excited right now they were both on the same page here. “Oh, I could not be happier to hear you say that, I was just thinking the same thing and hearing you say that makes me feel that you agree.” 

“Oh of course I agree, I would not say that if I didn’t believe that you know that.” If Anya was anything she was honest and upfront when she felt something was on her mind. 

Hearing her say what she said aloud made it even more concrete for him, he knew her feelings because Anya was one that spoke her feelings. “Oh, hearing you say that Anya makes me feel even better about the two of us.” 

Anya nodded “hearing you say those words makes me feel better about us as well.” She smiled at him. 

The rest of the morning was spent getting the rest of the food ready, there was plenty of food today Anya had made sure of this when she was going through her list. It was fun and relaxing for her to do these sorts of things for her siblings. 

 

*****  
“Anya! I’m going to get the door your siblings are here!” Dima made sure that he was ready because he knew that Anya would need the extra time to get ready. With his smile ready he opened the door to see who was going to be there first. 

“Oh! Hello, Olga and Tatiana, it’s so nice to see you today. “ He was happy that the Romanov siblings were going to be with them today, he was just hoping that he was doing a great job of showing it. 

“It is lovely to see you today Dimitry.” Olga smiled as she entered the house that Anya and Dimitry were sharing. 

“Thank you, Dimitry, it is nice to see you as well.” Tatiana grinned at him if she knew Anya she was still getting ready. Anastasia had never been all that good when it came to time. 

“Hi! It is so nice to see you today!” Anastasia said as she made her way down the stairs. Knowing that Olga and Tatiana were the first ones here they should be surprised by the fact that Anya was late coming down. 

“Anya! Thank you so much for having us today.” Tatiana hugged her sister she was always the more touchy-feely one of the sisters, people would say it was because she was one of the more sensitive siblings. 

“Thank you for hosting us today Anya.” Olga was willing to put away the attitude that she had around Anya for today. The only reason she had it was because she and Anya were a lot alike and they just budded heads. 

“Oh, you’re both welcome. I am happy to do it to keep the family tradition going.” Anya hoped that Maria and Alexei would be there soon that way they could find out how each other was doing without having to say the same things twice. 

The doorbell rang and this time Anya went to the door to let her sister and brother in. “Maria! Alexei, I am so happy that you are both here today.” 

“Anya thank you for having us. I have really been looking forward to today.” Maria stated as she made her way over to the kitchen to set down the desserts she had made. 

“I’m so happy to be here with everyone today.” Alexei beamed, even though he was younger he was so happy that his sisters let him partake today.

“Now that everyone is here I thought that we could make our way to the living room and see how everyone is doing.” In her mind, this would not take that long, and they could have appetizers while they were chatting. Keeping it light that was the whole point of the conversation today. 

Once everyone had a seat in the living room Anya, Dimitry, and Tatiana on the couch, Olga, Maria and Alexei on the floor they were all ready to start. Anya didn’t have any order in her mind, so she hoped that people would just be willing to go with the flow of the conversation here. 

“I’ll start I am doing well I’m very happy with the way that my life is going now, I’m happy with school and I’m happy with Anya. As of right now, I wouldn’t change anything about the way that life is going for me.” Dima thought it would be best if he spoke first yes, it might have sounded rehearsed but that was not the point him being honest was what he wanted to do most. 

“Things are going great for me honestly, the co-op I’m doing at the office is going well and I really think that I will be having a job there when I graduate. Maybe I will even work there as I am going for my masters.” Tatiana was ready for the small talk today, she had prepared herself in a methodical way, hoping she didn’t sound like she was being overly robotic here. 

“Things are going well. I am still working at the bakery but after I graduate next year I want to work for a restaurant I think it would be more fun for me. School is going well so I can’t complain.” Maria hoped that her siblings and Dima would believe what she was saying, she was trying to be honest. 

“You were all correct when you said that sophomore year is tough. I am making it through, but it is nothing like last year was for me. I know that I will keep up, but I find that it is a very big adjustment.” His sisters had tried to tell Alexei that things would be different during his second year of high school, but this was the kind of thing that he was not going to believe until he saw it for himself. 

“Work is going well and the store keeps getting new clothes so that’s fun for me.” Olga worked as a fashion curator for a local store, putting the outfits out in a way that was pleasing to customers. 

“School is going well and as Dimitry said I could not be happier with the way that things are going for the two of us as well.” Anya was not sure what he wanted to do within communications when she was older, but she knew that she would need a cause or something that would help the world be better. 

“I’m glad that everyone is doing so well.” It made Tatiana happy to know that her siblings were doing well with lives and well with school. 

“I am as well, It makes me happy to know that you’re all so happy and doing so well.” Anya beamed knowing that her siblings were happy and safe was one of the most important things to her because it meant that they were all safe. 

“I think that mom and dad would like the fact that we’re all happy and healthy as well.” Alexei was touched by the death of his parents five years ago because he didn’t know them as long. He was sure that he had brought the mood down by talking about them, but he felt that his sisters would agree with what he was saying. 

“Oh, I absolutely think that mom and dad would be happy knowing that we are all healthy and happy with our lives.” After their parents died in the car crash Olga stepped up as the parent and guardian of her younger siblings. She smiled knowing that her brother said it first because it was what she was thinking. 

The silence in the room meant that everyone was either thinking about what Alexei and Olga had said. Today was a day of being with family and reflection on times with the ones that you love, their parents were a part of their lives and they always would be. 

Next on her list of events for the day was dinner and everyone seemed ready for dinner. “Everyone dinner is ready!” Anya announced as she made her way to the kitchen as everyone made their way to the table. 

“God thank you for this food and for the family gathered here today. We ask that you protect us in the year to come and thank you for your blessings in this past year.” Alexei had said the prayer this year and everyone smiled. 

The dinner and rest of the night was filled with fun chatter and the light conversation just as Anya had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a fic exchange based on the prompt Thanksgiving. I had so much fun writing this. Enjoy! This is a modern city setting and the characters are civilians. I know that I took some liberties in this AU and I will own up to that. Anastasia order  
> Olga: 24  
> Tatiana: 23  
> Maria: 21  
> Anastasia: 19  
> Alexei: 16 My twitter is https://twitter.com/classicssonnets.


End file.
